brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Republic Trooper
Expanded Universe |Accessories =Portable missile launcher Mini-gun Blaster rifle Helmet |Variations =Red Orange Face 1 Face 2 |Years =2012 2013 |Appearances =9497 Republic Striker Starfighter 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers }} A '''Republic Trooper' is a minifigure from the Star Wars theme. Description ;Red Variant The first Republic trooper was released in 2012, and has a white leg piece, with red, black and grey printing on the front of the legs representing painted areas and outlining of the lower armour. The torso piece is also white, with the same colour scheme used as for the legs. Features on the torso include several parts of the plate armour, a grey bandolier, a black belt with a red buckle on the front, and a backplate and the other side of the bandolier on the back. The arms are red with black hands. The Trooper's head piece is flesh-coloured, with a series expression formed by the single-line black mouth and down turned black eyebrows. The eyes are black with white pupils, and stubble is also printed on around the sides and bottom area of the piece. On the top right-hand side of the head piece is a scar running down the side of his face. A black hair piece is used, which gives the impression that the hair has been combed back. The Republic Trooper has one accessory- a two-handed, brick-built portable missile launcher, which is primarily black but also features tan and light grey elements. ;Orange Variant In 2013, a Republic Trooper in armor with orange markings was been released, two of which are included in the 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers battle pack. This trooper features a white torso with black hands, with grey and black printing for outlining the various aspects of the armour, including a belt at the base of the piece. An orange strip is also present in the centre of the torso on the chestplate. On the back, the torso is printed with further armour printing, with features such as a backplate and the back of the belt depicted. White legs with a black hip joint are used, which are also printed with black, grey and orange, continuing on with the armoured design of the trooper. This variant of the trooper also has a newly moulded white helmet piece, resembling the standard-issue helmet given to Republic troopers during the First and Second Great Galactic Wars. It includes black printing for a visor, an orange vertical strip above the visor with a thin orange at the bottom of each side of the piece. Under the helmet one of the troopers has a flesh-coloured head with the same printing as the cook from Pirates of the Caribbean. The other has the same face as a German soldier from Indiana Jones. Finally, grey printing is used in the centre at the base of the helmet below the visor, depicting a breathing filter. The two troopers to be included in the 2013 battle pack each have their own weapon- one is equipped with a blaster rifle, while the other is armed with a brick-built chaingun. Background Republic Troopers fought the forces of the Sith Empire during the First and Second Great Galactic Wars. Republic Troopers were trained in the use of a variety of weapons, including blaster rifles, chain-guns and missile launchers. Troopers commonly fell into one of two classes- the Commandos, who were trained in advanced tactics and weaponry, and the Vanguard, with advanced heavy armour and trained in defensive strategies. Republic Troopers were present in most major battles, including the Battles of Korriban and Alderaan. Gallery of Variants Appearances * 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter * 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers Gallery RepublicTrooperBack.png|A rear view of the red variant RepublicTrooperBackAndSides.jpg|Back and side views of the Republic Trooper External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Star Wars Legends Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures